FIGS. 1A and 1B, respectively, are isometric and side views of an example prior art card assembly 100. As shown, the assembly 100 may include two circuit boards 110, 120 disposed in a parallel arrangement. An interior region 115 is defined between the first and second circuit boards 110, 120. Two vertical connectors 130, 140 connect the first and second circuit boards 110, 120. A first right-angle connector 160 is connected to a side 112 of the first circuit board 110 that faces away from the interior region 115. A second right-angle connector 150 is connected to a side 122 of the second circuit board 120 that faces the interior region 115.
FIG. 2 depicts a prior art card assembly 100 being mated to an electrical device 210. The electrical device 210 includes two vertical connectors 220, 230, each positioned to receive a respective one of the right-angle connectors 150, 160 of the assembly 100.
FIGS. 3A and 3B, respectively, are isometric and side views of an assembly 200 that includes the mezzanine card assembly 100 mated to the device 210. As shown in FIG. 3B, a distance A is defined between the inner side 122 of the circuit board 120 and the inner side 114 of the circuit board 110 (i.e., the sides 114, 122 of the boards 110, 120 that face the interior region 115 of the assembly 100). The distance A may be defined by the height H of the vertical connectors 130, 140. The circuit board 110 may define a thickness B that is equal to a nominal thickness plus or minus a thickness tolerance. The thickness tolerance may be as much as 10%, or more, of the nominal thickness. A distance C may be defined from the inner side 122 of the circuit board 120 and the outer side 112 of the circuit board 110. That is, the distance C may be defined between mounting interfaces 153, 163 of, respectively, the right-angle connectors 150, 160. Thus, the distance C is defined by the distance A (between the inner sides 114, 122 of the circuit boards 110, 120) plus the thickness B of the circuit board 110.
A problem may be that the thickness tolerance of the thickness B of the circuit board 110 may inhibit proper positioning of one or more of the right-angle connectors 150, 160 with respect to the corresponding vertical connectors 220, 230 on the device 210. High mating forces or component damage may result.